Lily and James Sowe meet again Yeswe do
by Angiela
Summary: A few years after James and Lily have been separated from Hogwarts, they find each other again.. But.. is this good?. Or is this bad?.


Lily Evans was sitting in her parents Kitchen, she was at the medium, round, wood table with her mother, the hazy sun was coming through the soft cotton curtains on the windows, and a light breeze was coming into the room from the window above the Kitchen sink. Lily had one leg tucked under her as she sealed an envelope,  
  
''How many more do we have to send out, mother''  
  
she asked, as she sealed another envelope, her and her mother, Grace Rose Evans, are sending out invetations to Petunia's wedding, Petunia is Lily's sister. She was getting married to Vernon Dursley. Lily and her sister do not get along, you see, Lily is a witch, she went to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry for seven years. When she first got her letter that she was accepted to Hogwarts, her sister seemed scared, then she became disgusted. She called her sister a 'freak' among other names. Lily had never told her parents, she was never one to cause trouble.  
  
''I think this is wonderful, my daughter, getting married''  
  
Mrs. Evans said with a very happy smile, Lily smiled back with force, she had to be happy...to act happy. She didn't want to ruin any relationships between her parents and sister, plus she was always hoping Petunia would change.  
  
''Yeah...wonderful''  
  
Mrs. Evans heard a depressed sound in Lily's too happy voice, she knew this was because of one thing..  
  
''Lily dear.. don't worry.. your special man is out there''  
  
Lily looked at her mother like horns had sprouted out of her head. She laughed lightly, she knew that, she was not depressed about that.  
  
''I know mother''  
  
she smiled, she started to think about the crushes she had.  
  
-thought- ''Soo many...lets see.. sweet Herby.. Little Johnny... that idiot Richard.. James..'' -end of thought-  
  
her thoughts drifted to James, oooh, he always got her good. He pranked her, he teased her, he annoyed her...he loved her. Lily stared at the fall sun rays as they came through the curtain. James was her enemy from first year to the beginning of Seventh Year, but then they started to get to know each other and really started to like each other, they started dating and soon became boyfriend and girlfriend, at the end of the year they said goodbye till they met again...two years later...still nothing. That's all about to change.  
  
Later that night, around twelve o' clock AM, Lily was heading home from her job at a small Coffee House.  
  
About a week after she came home from Hogwarts, one of her friends, Jenny Sullivan, passed on the news that she wanted to quit but had to find a new waitress to fill her spot. Lily liked the idea but talked with her parents first, even though she is a grown adult, she wanted they're opinion. They thought this sounded likea great idea, all-though the hours made them worried, since Lily would be coming home at such a late hour, but she promised them she would be careful. They agreed that she should get the job and Lily happily told Jenny the news.  
  
Lily rubbed her hands together as she walked to her silver muggle car- a BMW 5 Series. Soft snowflakes flew down and stuck to her dark red hair and soft cream coloured face, she opened the car door and got inside, she took her keys out of her small black purse. After awhile of driving she noticed something different, the car was acting up, she was by a forest, she sighed, she hated when things like this happened.  
  
''Calm down, geesh''  
  
she told herself and went into her purse to grab her cell phone, ''Oh no.. I didn't'' she mumbled as she started to pull everything out, ''I forgot.. ohhh'' she sighed and leaned her head back against the black leather seat. She was pulled over to the side, cars went right by her, none stopping to check on the parked BMW and owner. Lily was nervous, she didn't like to ask strangers for help, nor did she like to walk alone at midnight. All of a sudden she saw a car pull up behind her, a guy got out and she saw him walking to her car. She fumbled with her keys nervous, the guy came up to the window and knocked lightly. She started the car and rolled down the windows, not much, but enough.  
  
''Having some trouble''  
  
the man asked with an english accent and a hint of boyish laughter, his glasses shone in the moonlight. A smile appeared on Lily's face at the man's voice, although she didn't know why. Because someone was helping her. Yeah. that was the answer.. sure.  
  
Lily nodded her head, the small light inside the car was dim but the man could make out Lily's emerald green eyes, and her dark red hair. He smiled. He did not know why. But he did.  
  
''Yes, I am having trouble. The car just started to lag a bit..''  
  
she told him, he nodded and walked around the car, Lily rolled down her window a little more. She could not make out who that man was, he reminded her of someone.. ''A-HA'' he shouted, Lily jumped and put a hand to her chest, over her heart. ''W-What'' she asked, the man walked back over to her window, he leaned down a little bit more, now she could make out hazel eyes.. ''You have a flat tire.. want me to fix that for you'' he asked, taking off his leather jacket, ''Would you.. oh no, I don't want to put you through tro--'' she was saying but he cut her off,  
  
''Nah, no trouble''  
  
he smiled again. After a few minutes he replaced the flat tire with the spare one that was in Lily's trunk, Lily smiled. The man walked over to her window, once again.  
  
''By the way.. I never got your nam--''  
  
he started to say when he saw her green eyes sparkle in the moonlight, his thoughts suddenly drifted to a red-head he dated in Hogwarts, he remembered a date they had outside, on the Hogwarts ground, near the lake. When she looked at him that night and leaned over to give him a kiss, her eyes sparkled..  
  
''L-Lily''  
  
he asked, almost un-sure. The same time he saw the sparkle of green, Lily had seen his messy black hair. She remembered James, the guy she was thinking of 0not to long ago. She remembered when he would mess his hair up, and she would be annoyed, but then that became something about him she loved, just like everything else he did.  
  
''J-James''  
  
''LILY''  
  
he yelled, his smile broke into a grin from ear to ear, Lily opened her door and jumped out, she hugged James tightly, he hugged back and looked at her.  
  
''Lily I can't belie-- how have you been''  
  
he asked as he messed up his hair, Lily couldn't help but giggle at the attention she was getting, and the fact that the guy she has missed and not seen for two years was here.  
  
''I have been great Jame--''  
  
and thats when things went wrong.. Lily was interupted by a whiny female's voice, ''Jamesie'' she called out the window, Lily turned her head to the car as James' smile faded, he forgot all about his date.. his girlfriend.  
  
''Um.. I guess you have to go.. thank you for um.. everything James.. goodbye''  
  
and with that, Lily got into her car, and drove away leaving a frowning James standing in the snow watching her car fade away. 


End file.
